In many technical fields electronic modules, e.g. so called power modules, are used for providing or switching power to electrical components or devices. One possible field is the automotive field or uninterruptible power supplies, for example. Most of the power modules comprise at least one transistor, e.g. an IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor) or a MOSFET. Typically the electronic modules are provided in the form of so called packages comprising a housing or an encapsulation formed by a mold compound, for example.
At the present state of the art the packages or modules contribute to a large extend to the so called stray inductance or electromagnetic interference and the corresponding parasitics effect due to relative long conductor or current paths. Furthermore, the stray inductance and electromagnetic interference is increased when the amount of current flowing through the electronic module is increased, which increase is desired in many application.